Dirty Little Secret
by Rave14
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke have a little fun on Sasuke's birthday...but what if the Naruto gang finds out about their dirty little secret?  Disclaimer:Itachi and Sasuke belong to Masashi Kishimoto   This story is dedicated to ArlecchiNin    hope ya like it girly


His hand went in my jeans grasping my member, throbbing from need...need he caused. My idiotic, stubborn, annoy, I moaned...sexy, older brother...that made me horny a lot...He gave my member a squeeze and my head hit the back of the couch. "Shit Itachi don't stop" I begged. I would have done anything not for him to stop, his thumb flickered across the top and then his movement stopped. Leaving me needy, and extremely horny. "Itachi" I whined. He chuckled at my expression, and I glared at him.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP!" The boy sitting before me screamed with anger and need. His mouth was still open he was panting hard. The front of his jeans were also open revealing his throbbing member. I liked my lips, I wanted so bad too...I held myself back, I was going to make him beg. I smirked. "My dear little brother what do you want?" He looked at me eyes wide and pouted. That adorable pout that made me wanna kiss those pink lips until they were bruised. I held myself back though. He sighed in frustration. "Come on Itachi...nii-san" He said in the adorable whining tone he did when he was extremely horny.

My eye twitched. 'Itachi dont give in' I mentally thought looking down at my little brother. "What do you want me to do?" "I want you to continue doing what you did just now..." He began blushing, I smirked. "I want you to keep giving me a handjob, and making me feel good.." Before he finished I continued were I left off and he turned into a pile of moans, and groans again. I enjoyed him the best like it you could say it was my favorite show on TV, I bit my lip. SasukeSex channel. I chuckled and Sasuke looked at me confused. I gave his member a squeeze and he moaned bucking against my hand. "Shit...Itachi...oh god mhhm...o shit...what...what...oh keep going dont stop...feels so fucking good...what...were you...laughing about?" It took him at least a few minutes to get that all out.

His hips bucked against my hand a final time before he came, all over my shirt. I licked my fingers taking in his delicious taste. "What were you laughing about" he asked out of breath. "Nothing" I smirked and stood up. "Now as you can see I gotta get cleaned up and take a shower." 'to take care of my own needs' I moaned as I could feel my arousal pressing against my pants. "Plus its your birthday today, don't you want to go anywhere special?" I asked an eyebrow raised. Sasuke shook his head. "I'd rather not I just want this birthday to be..." He stood up so he was in front of me, he pulled me to him. He rubbed himself against me "...to be the two of us" I moaned he wasn't helping with my problem.

"I agree just us is a better idea then going to some boring old restaurant, now I gotta go take a shower" I practically ran down the hall to the bathroom, I took off my shirt. I took off my belt and let my pants hit the floor, I moaned. I took of my boxers and stared down at my member which stood straight "Oh Sasuke" I murmured and turned on the shower.

I stood on the other side of the bathroom door, about to knock when I hear a moan. I stopped it was followed by another...what the hell was Itachi doing in there? Another one followed by a sharp intake of breath. "Shit...Sasuke...I'm almost there" I turned bright red, he was fantasizing of me while touching himself. I stayed at the door listening to him while my hand found its way to my own need...

Four hours later...

Itachi had been in his stupid room for at least two hours now what was he planning? Just then his door opened "Hello" he winked at me and beckoned me inside. I was astounded by the sight that met me, the entire room was full of candles. There were rose petals on the bed and spread across the floor. He had changed his blanket which was now red, and so were his pillows. The curtains were also a dark red, soft music played and the scent of the candles was spread across the room. Itachi put his arms around me and his head on my shoulder "Do you like it?" he kissed my neck making me shiver. "mhhm" I moaned as his hands caressed my body. They slid down my shoulders and reseted around my waste, as he continued torturing me with his kisses. He trailed butterfly kisses down my neck stopping at my shoulder blade.

He managed to find the buttons of my shirt, which was amazing with him being behind me. He unbuttoned my shirt which fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'. I moaned unable to say or do anything, my legs felt weak. He rubbed my nipples and his hands traced across my chest and stomach. His hands found their way to edge of my pants which he unbuttoned and they fell to the ground as well. I was rock hard already and excited for what was to come. He rubbed the bulge in my boxers trough the fabric, making me moan. He continued and the front of my boxers was soon soaked with pre cum. "Itachi" I moaned his name my head on his shoulder, his hands pleasing me. I needed more friction. I pulled my boxers down but his hands were gone. I turned around and stared my mouth open. He had taken off his shirt and I stared at his muscular chest.

He took his hair out of its usual ponytail, and it feel slowly, and silky down against his shoulders. He took off his pants and stood there in his boxers with that he walked toward me. I backed up and fell on the bed, completely revealed ready for Itachi. He crawled above me like a cat and I moaned just watching him move gracefully above my body, every muscle in his body moving. I felt his hair in my face and looked up to meet his eyes, which gleamed down at me full of lust. "Take me" I whispered touching his cheek, he leaned into my touch. He smirked "I will, but first let's have some fun." He winked and I moved my head up to meet his lips in a lust filled kiss, and our tongues met in a dance of lust and raw need. I fisted my hands in his hair and he thrust his hips down meeting mine and we both moaned, our tongues still intertwined. We continued pushing and grinding our hips together as hard as possible.

"Does anyone know which way their apartment is?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. "I kinda lost the instructions from Sakura." "NARUTO YOU BAKA!" she screamed and I let out a nervous laugh. We had been wandering around for hours. By we I meant Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Temari, and me. We wanted to give Sasuke a suprise party at his house because well...it was his birthday. "OMG I think thats the apartment!" Sakura pointed and we all made our way inside, and up the stairs. His number was 24, at least that much I remembered. We knocked on the door but no one opened. Sakura turned the nob and to our luck it was open. We all marched inside quietly and set up. "Ok I think were ready" Sakura said carrying the cake. "Now all we need is Sasuke and Itachi." I said looking around.

"They must be down this hallway" Ino pointed and we all nodded. So us seven walked down the hall and stopped. "Mhm Oh god...that feels so good" "You like it huh?" That voice sounded exactly like Itachi's. "mmhhm I wish it was my birthday...more...more often." came a moan that sounded a lot like Sasuke's. "Well I'm not holding you back...we can do this anytime you want to" We stopped in front of the door the sounds seemed to be coming from. "mmmhm oh god...harder Itachi. ohhhhh shit...yeah right there...oh god don't stop." We all stood their eyes wide. We opened the door quietly and walked in, my breath caught in my throat.

There were Sasuke and Itachi laying on the bed naked, Sasuke's legs on Itachi's shoulders who was pounding into him with a pleased look on his face. Sasuke was laying on the bed sweaty, his face a little red, and his mouth hanging open, his eyes closed. Sasuke and Itachi moaned in unison. "I'm almost there" said Sasuke hands fisting in the blanket. Neither of them had noticed we were standing there. "Me too" moaned Itachi. He grabbed Sasuke's member and began pumping. Sasuke moved his hips upwards and moved his head to the side moaning uncontrollably. "Itachi oh god" "You're so damn tight Sasuke" . Sasuke shook and came all over Itachi's chest who liked his fingers. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hips and thrust Sasuke harder against him. His mouth opened moaning, and then he came too.

Itachi dropped himself beside Sasuke and then he caught side of us, his eyes went wide. "um Sasuke" "That was amazing Itachi can we do it again tonight, I know I'll be sore later but god...you can do me anytime." "Sasuke" "yeah?" "look" Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at us, before covering himself with the blanket. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" his face turned bright red. We all stared and then Ino said twirling her fingers in her blond hair. "Um...Suprise?"


End file.
